


欺行

by jrsjrjbz



Series: 猪猫同人 [4]
Category: Seegasm
Genre: M/M, 严重OOC, 泥石流同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsjrjbz/pseuds/jrsjrjbz
Summary: 【受转攻】【雷文】猫咪服役两年半之后，长高了，五官也长开了，还变得肩宽胸大腰细腿长。衣摆一撩，八块结结实实的腹肌。再见面干柴烈火，把猪老板推了。被自己亲手从青涩小少年调教成病娇大美人的bottom给日了什么的……是欺行——新手欺负行家也是欺行——这欺行的爱（。）





	1. Chapter 1

“哥，是这里吧？嗯？”   
少年的声音比起两年半前两人最后一次见面的时候低沉了不少，像一朵曾经洁白柔软的棉花云，在被灼热的骄阳长期照射过后，蒸腾走了大量的水汽，只留下了一些粗砺的细尘。  
致命的性感。

好热……  
也许是酒店的空调坏了，才让男人的身体在这一刻忽然变得滚烫，从毛孔中冒出的细汗在他锻炼得极匀称的身体表面裹上了一层晶莹的水膜。  
他看着沐浴在昏黄灯光下的这张五官明朗的、散发着成熟男人阳刚魅力的、熟悉又陌生的面孔，舔了舔唇。  
男人喉结滚动，觉得有些口干舌燥。

他忽然想起两个人第一次约拍的时候，少年的紧张与青涩被数个摄像头忠实的记录下来。  
当时他的手指拂过哪里，哪里就能燃起熊熊大火。  
他还记得少年滚烫的身躯与他紧密相贴时，他咬着对方的耳垂问道：“怎么身体这么热？”  
彼时少年高热的内里裹着他硬烫的巨物，边喘边答道：“因为太喜欢了。”

啊，因为太喜欢了。

久久没有得到男人的回应，青年也不甚在意——反正对方的四肢现在都被绑得紧紧的，就算是想反抗，那也只能想想而已。  
至于最喜欢在拍摄期间说话的男人为什么突然变得这么安静。  
——大概是被他的行为吓到了吧。  
不过管他呢。

眼前这具被缚得如同待宰羔羊的躯体，自己肖想了两年多。  
是食髓知味的思念，也是求而不得的妒忌。

整整三十个月。  
他只能在夜深人静的时候，躺在军队的硬板床上回味他们曾经的激情，将手指幻想成对方的性器操弄自己。但大多时候都得不到满足，最后还是要靠着刺激身前那根东西达到高潮。  
到了难得的休假时间，他就用男人断断续续打到账上的钱去购买对方新出的视频，看着男人在各种各样不同体型模样的少年身上驰骋的样子，望梅止渴。  
长期只能依靠撸管获得快感让他几乎已经记不清身体被填满时的感受，看得到却吃不着的嫉妒在他心底埋下一颗危险却诱人的种子。  
种子生根发芽，长成巨木。

他要进入这个男人的身体内，将自己硬得发痛的欲望深埋进去，然后在男人的身上实践对方曾经教给他的一切。  
这是一场阔别两年后的考试。

埋在男人紧致甬道内的手指又动了动，青年十分满意的看着对方的欲望颤颤巍巍地立了起来，顶端流出激动的泪。  
“啊，就是这里。”少年感叹道，“哥的前列腺在很浅的地方呢，很容易就摸到了。”  
“啊……哈啊……阿西吧…”男人被对方娴熟的指交技巧干得控制不住的低吟。他的后穴很久以前被自己拿道具开发过——为了更加了解bottom的感受，不过自从开始正式拍摄之后就已经太久没有用过了，这会正又紧又热地吸附着青年略带薄茧的手指，久违的快感像波浪一般在他的体内冲刷。


	2. 02

“疯了…啊……阿西……真的是……”男人紧紧拽着手边的粗绳，绳结纹丝不动。对方比起他们第一次玩捆绑的时候细心了许多，打的结不会太紧，但又不至于被轻易挣脱。  
青年开拓的手指不停，另一只手握着眼前立得笔直的怒胀的性器撸了几下：“哥流了好多水啊，和别人做的时候也会流这么多吗？”  
“啊对了……”他忽然想起什么似的，起身跑下床拿了一个拍摄设备，回来的时候视线从男人的脸上划过去，又很快撇开，专心看着设备的屏幕，好像能从里头看出一朵花来似的，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“要帮哥哥拍下来呀。”

“怎么一直不看我？”男人开口道。  
青年摆弄器械的手陡然顿住，一直低垂的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，紧咬着下唇不说话，然后保持着沉默将器械摆放到一个拍摄效果极佳的位置，重新开始手上的动作。

为什么不敢看他呢？  
因为怕会看到他拒绝的表情，因为怕会看到他嫌恶的眼神。  
因为这个男人四肢被缚起、敞开身体接纳他的这一刻，是他骗来的。

男人的身体里夹着青年修长的两根手指，腿不安分地动了动，嘴里发出啾啾的唤猫儿的声音：“别咬着嘴了，一会儿要出血了。”  
青年本能的听话，松开牙齿舔了舔唇，但仍然没敢抬眼看对方，索性俯下身去含住红润湿漉的柱头。  
他的口技在服役前就被男人调教得极好，这会一边努力开拓着对方紧窄的甬道，一边使尽浑身解数吸舔含吮。  
“嘶……舒服舒服，对…就是这里……这里啊…哈啊……”男人放开了呻吟，丝毫没有因为被曾经乖巧的猫咪反推而觉得尴尬，倒是让含着久违的、冒着腥气的大东西吞吐的青年听得面红耳赤。  
男人越叫，青年的身体就越热。  
他觉得自己快要烧起来了。

“哥啊……”青年像是终于按捺不住自己的疑惑，最后嘬了几口就抬起了头，抽出手指随意在床单上蹭了蹭，然后往上爬到男人面前，“你是在我服役期间做了些什么我不知……唔？”  
“啊，你终于舍得看我了。”男人停下了他似真似假的浪叫，笑嘻嘻地看着近在眼前的青年棱角分明的脸，然后趁着人说话的当口抬头迅速地亲了对方一下，而这一下就像是用光了他全身的力气一般，亲完就立马平瘫在了床上，“哎西，真是累死我了……”

青年被这个猝不及防的亲吻惊得愣在了原地，眼睛不自觉地瞪大，从他脸上依稀还能看到许多年前那个懵懂少年的影子。  
也不怪他会出现这种反应。  
毕竟现在躺在他身下的这个男人，被他扩张好了后穴只等着一击深入、强制占有的这个男人，是在韩国同志圈中被称之为King的存在。  
这个男人从出道开始，就从未屈于下位，无论是想反攻的0.5还是想尝试前列腺快感的直男，都被他治得服服帖帖的。  
还有他自己……

在他们维持炮友关系的那几年里，虽然一开始他也曾尝试过去约其他人，但都有些食之无味。  
“既然其他人一般般，那为什么不找我？”男人当时这样问他。  
他没有立即回答，只是笑了笑。但是从此以后，他就成为了男人的视频中出现得最频繁的那一个——幸好也是销量最火的那一个。  
而越到后来，他就越无法控制自己对于男人身体的渴望。他们的身体太过契合，两人之间相处的气氛也越来越融洽、自然，甚至是偶尔的甜蜜。  
他看着男人在Twitter上回复粉丝的那些似是而非的词句，男人叫他My Kitten，并自称是他的主人，而他好像真的成为了一只被豢养的，只为取悦主人而存在的，家猫。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他逐渐分不清自己只是单纯的被性快感俘获，亦或是成为了男人本身的俘虏。

他开始肖想成为这个男人唯一的宠物。  
但这不可能。  
他既成不了第一，也不会是唯一。  
生长在阴沟之中的嫉妒，也许在那个时候就在他的心底埋下了一颗种子。

而就在某个休假日，他躺在木板床上看着男人的视频抚慰自己，视频中的另一方试图反攻但仍然失败了。  
他忽然有了灵感。  
他或许，可以做第一，也可以成为唯一。


	3. 03

“怎么又在发呆了？”男人温柔的声线炸响在耳边。  
“哥，不反抗吗？”青年回过神来，跨坐到男人小腹上，柱头抵着男人又有些发福迹象的肚皮顶动，任身后那硬物杵在自己臀缝间磨来磨去，可惜这蜜洞没有经过润滑也太久没扩张过，所以不论男人怎么戳弄，就是进不去。

青年没有得到正调动着全身精力、试图违背常理闯入他干涩后穴的男人的回应，于是便俯下身和对方黏黏糊糊的接吻，用训练两年半后坚实软弹的胸肌摩擦男人胸前挺立的两点。  
他爱死了和这个男人的一切接触，接吻也好，爱抚也是，就像一个只能被男人治愈的皮肤饥渴症患者，只要能和对方的身体紧贴在一起，身心便无比舒服。

男人敞开口腔让这只不再乖巧的猫咪尽兴地吮吻搅弄，青年却坏心眼地压住了男人乱戳乱动的硬物。  
唇分之时，银丝黏连，青年舔着红润的唇笑了一声，手背到身后摸了摸男人鼓鼓的囊袋，几乎能想象出这东西胀得通红青筋突显的模样：“哥好像很久没做了？”  
男人闭上眼睛，脸上现出疲惫的神色，点了点头可有可无地应了一声：“嗯。”  
青年撇了撇嘴角，拇指惩罚似的压着对方胸前的激凸碾了碾：“骗子。前天不是才更新过吗？”  
“哈啊……嘶…疼，这样没有快感……”男人诚实的将自己的体感反馈给对方，眼神柔和地看着轮廓深刻了许多的青年人，好像仍将对方当做当初那个懵懂圆润的少年一样，认真教学，“应该轻轻的，用指腹绕着画圈圈……试试？”  
青年被男人教小孩的语气惹得满头黑线，懒得理他，索性再度俯下身去，用唇与舌尖去挑逗那颗深红的乳珠，身体力行地告诉对方，自己早已将他应用在自己身上的那些招式融会贯通了。

“我大概已经…一年多没有约过别人了。”男人忽然开口道。  
埋首在他胸前的青年愣了一下，停下了动作。  
男人挺着胸去蹭青年的唇：“怎么就停下来了？继续啊。你继续舔，我再继续说。”  
青年只得不情不愿心不在焉地继续。

“如果你在军队的时候关注过我的Twitter消息的话，应该就知道我的视频很早就从一周一更变成了半月更，最后变成了现在这样，一个月放一个。”男人眯着眼放松的享受着猫咪的舔胸服务，手指在床单上无规律地敲击着，心情不错的样子，“……其实都是些之前攒下的存货。等再过两个月，存货就要用光了，到时候我就会公布结束拍摄的消息。”  
青年从男人胸前抬起头，唇间还点着些许晶莹的唾液：“没有。”  
男人垂眼看他：“什么没有？”  
“我入伍前，和你拍的那些视频，你没有发布过。”青年为这个问题困扰了很久，这下终于找到了机会问出口，“为什么？”

“啊，这个啊。”男人露出有些尴尬的表情，随即又释然地笑了笑，早先想好的面对这个问题时要说的那些理由在嘴里囫囵转了好几遍，最后还是选择了说实话，“一开始是想着也没存几个视频，就准备在手里压几个月再发，到时候还可以搞个饥饿营销什么的。”  
“你知道的，我毕竟是个商人嘛。你跟我合作了四年，一直都是最红的、销量最好的，可以说是当之无愧的C位了，哈哈。”男人干巴巴地笑了两声，继续说道，“一开始粉丝们都嗷嗷叫着等你的视频，但我就是不发，就想这么吊着他们……”  
“……几乎每天都有人问我你为什么不出现了，但只有我知道，那个时候你已经入伍了。我忽然有种我已经独占了你生活中的某一部分的感觉——明明其实你的很多朋友同学都知道这个消息，也不知道当时的我为什么会有这种莫名其妙的……满足，还有些窃喜。”  
“准备发布第一个视频之前，按照惯例开始剪辑和做字幕。那个视频的开头，你还没有带上面具，而且可能因为当时的我刚好在调试这个角度的摄像头，所以看起来就像是你正在看着视频外的我一样。”  
“你笑得很灿烂，对着镜头说‘哥啊，这个应该是为我入伍屯的第一个视频吧’，然后又装作可怜兮兮地说‘哥你要想我哦，不然我会伤心的’。”  
“我记得我当时好像并没有仔细听你在说什么，只是随便的点了点头，嗯了一声。但你还是笑得像一只偷了腥的猫。”  
“我忽然发现戴上面具的你和不戴面具时候的你很不一样。”  
“戴上面具时是性与欲，那么不戴面具时是什么呢？当时的我虽然没想明白，但是那种奇怪而莫名的满足感又出现了。”  
“我舍不得把那些视频发出来了。”

一直安静听着男人诉说的青年人忽然伸手抚了抚男人面具上的纹路：“那么……不戴面具的时候是什么，哥现在想明白了吗？”  
男人艰难地动着脑袋，让面具抵着青年修长的手指，借力将面具顶开，露出完整的俊脸，然后用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的掌心：“啊，虽然中间花费了不少时间……但是，嗯，现在已经想明白了。”

青年用指尖描摹着男人的轮廓，他忽然发现对方变老了，眼角已经生出了几条细细的纹路，脸蛋看起来也没有视频里那种光芒四射的年轻感了。  
他不再是那个一枝独秀无可取代的King了，而是一个仍然帅气但也十分普通的中年男人。  
青年抬手掀开脸上那个老旧的、令他呼吸不畅黑白猫面具，和男人的面具一起随手扔在了一边，闭上眼做了一个深呼吸，满足地吸着新鲜的空气，再将体内的浊气呼出去，然后问道：“哥现在看到的，是什么呢？”

男人低低地笑了，却顾左右而言他，又说起了另一件看似无关的事情：“再后来的某一天，我忽然发现自己很难硬起来，就算强行撸硬，之后做的时候也会觉得力不从心。”  
“我原本以为是过去做得太多了，亏空了身体。但是有一天，我忽然在一个拍摄对象身上看到了你的影子——我才明白我的身体并没有出任何问题。”  
“后来约的几次，我就在洗澡的时候关着浴室的门看我们的视频，做的时候也在想着你，身下那些人逐渐变得面目模糊……而这种情况越来越严重，最后好像每个人都成了你，但我却清楚明白的知道他们都不是你。”  
“我从那时候起就停止约拍了。”  
“因为我的心出了问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么顾左右而言他呢  
> 因为我他娘哒也不知道猫咪摘下面具之后猪老板看到的是什么！我又没看过摘下面具的我鹅几！  
> （这真是一个有理有据令人信服的理由呢！）
> 
>  
> 
> 我好烦我自己哦……  
> 心里想着的是写一个强上一发完  
> 结果写起来的时候又开始胡扯八扯  
> 正文永远和初始想法不符  
> 好烦……


	4. 04

 

青年用一个粗暴的、毫无技巧的、凶蛮的吻堵住了男人的话，他好像是被这个男人蛊惑了、传染了，眼眶发胀，鼻头冒酸，心底一片柔软。  
他曾以为自己是个弃子。  
男人也许已经在他服役期间找到了另一个足以替代他人气的“新星”，所以不再需要他的那份热度，所以将他们预备下来的那些视频压在了一边，所以完完全全的将他忘了。  
他成了一只曾被小心豢养，却又被弃如敝履的野猫。  
他嫉妒，他恨。  
可是现在这个男人告诉他，他是独一无二的，是被思念着的，是被珍藏起来的，甚至差点成了这个男人心底的魇……  
一时种种复杂的情绪汇在了一起，五味杂陈，无以言表。

结束了一个带着淡淡血腥味的吻，青年直起身，沉默地伸手去解绑缚着男人的绳索。  
男人这会却又开始挣扎：“怎么了怎么了，绑得好好的，干嘛要解开？我不要，我不要听见了吧？”  
青年才不管他聊胜于无的挣动，十指灵活地解着绳结。他身上那些难驯的野性好像在一瞬间就消散了，或是被他收敛了起来。  
“干嘛要解开啊？我好不容易可以一动不动躺着享受的，我都奔四的人了，可不可以稍稍尊重一下中老年人的意愿啊？”男人嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。  
青年人：“……”他又觉得对方仍然是两年多以前那个皮得要死的幼稚鬼了。

等到解放了男人的双手，青年便背过身去解男人腿上的绳索。  
男人活动了一下有些酸痛的肌肉，撑着床坐了起来，也不等对方将绳索解完，就一个熊抱将人困在了怀里，鼻头抵着对方的颈窝惬意地深吸了一口：“好久没有这样抱着你了。”  
青年的身体僵硬了一瞬，又很快放松下来，靠在男人的怀里扯着他腿上最后的那条绑带。  
而男人则心满意足地环着他的小猫咪又舔又亲，硬邦邦的性器抵着对方的背脊线磋磨，嘴唇贴着青年白嫩的耳垂，故意嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，自顾自玩得不亦乐乎。

“解开了。”青年说完，就要伸手去拿面具，“戴面具吧哥，我们重来一次，刚刚那一段到时候剪掉就好。就是我后面很久没做了，可能要扩张挺久……”  
“为什么？”男人将差点窜出去的青年搂回了怀里，掐着嗓子撒娇，“我不想戴面具啊。”  
之前亮着爪子龇牙咧嘴的野猫这会已经被他的原主人撸顺了毛，乖巧听话得不行：“那就……就之后再打马赛克吧。我们换个位置，我躺下，哥帮我扩张……”  
“不要不要……”男人将青年的脸掰过来啾啾地亲，“我都扩张好了，不用多可惜啊~来吧来吧~小哥哥，快来呀~”说完，双手张开，咚的一声平躺在了床上，脚丫逗弄着对方笔挺立正站军姿的性器，嘴里还要黏黏糊糊地浪叫。  
青年被对方假得要死的演技雷得神志不清，本来就薄的脸皮这会羞得要冒烟，只能转身扑到男人身上去捂他的嘴。

男人是谁，他是King，是性爱大师。  
就算被人捂了嘴，也不会轻易消停。

青年觉得自己的手心先是被什么湿湿软软的东西碰了一下，目光上移正对上男人藏着小钩子的眼。  
男人见对方看过来，眼睛像狐狸一样的眯起，似乎是笑了一下，紧接着，青年的手心就传来了断断续续的、被舔舐的触感。

 


	5. 05

青年啊啊叫着迅速缩回双手，转了个弯撑在男人耳边，脑袋凑近去轻轻撞了男人的额头一下：“哥啊，你知道你自己在说什么吗？”  
男人脸皮厚得很，双脚一抬就圈住了青年健壮的腰，手在对方背上摸来摸去，摇着屁股和人对枪：“嗯嗯，知道知道~我可还是个处，要温柔点哦~”  
青年只觉得自己额头上的青筋突突直跳，似乎是忍耐到了极限，咬牙切齿道：“哥，你可不可以好好说话……”  
男人仰着头啵啵地亲对方，然后故意压着嗓音说：“你进来，你进来我就好好的……嗯…叫给你听。”

青年忍无可忍，低头狠狠咬住了对方这张造孽的嘴，硬得不行的地方毫无规律地顶撞着男人紧合的臀缝。他肩胛处的肌肉起伏，背脊线条流畅，动作起来的时候就如同一只捕食的豹一般，浑身上下充斥着阳刚的俊美。之前收敛起来的那种野性与攻击力被完全释放，严密地笼罩住他怀中的猎物。  
而不知死活的猎物还在发出呜呜的、示意自己已经臣服的声音，攀着捕猎者的身体，献上自己脆弱的脖颈。  
“要疯了，真是……”青年的吻从男人的唇瓣滑至脸颊，最后停在对方的耳侧低声呢喃，“哥啊，我想要这一刻想了好久好久。”  
“你是真实存在的吗？”他每说一句，就要亲亲男人的耳垂，“又或者只是我因为思念而疯魔……所生出的幻觉？”

湿热的呼吸裹着青年人的轻声低语钻入男人的耳内，让他的身体止不住地颤栗。  
于是他更加紧密地攀附住这只已经长成了猎豹的猫咪，献祭一般地决意为对方奉上自己的全部。他的手伸向身下，握着他曾经特别熟悉的小小猫咪往自己已经十足湿软的后穴引：“是幻觉又怎么样呢？至少这一刻的我对于你来说是真实存在的不是吗？明天醒来才能知道的事情，那就明天醒来再说。”  
“珍惜现在吧。”男人咬着下唇，目光瞥到被放置在两人脑袋附近的拍摄设备，眼神忽然变得挑衅，然后露出一个招牌的痞里痞气的笑容，低头吻了吻青年圆润的肩头，然后用饱含着诱惑的声线说道，“操我。”

青年艰难地保持自己的理智，从他的猎物身上爬起，跪坐在男人的腿间，握着自己的欲望抵住那个紧缩的小孔，试探着戳了戳：“这样会疼吗？”  
男人还是第一次被这么大的东西撑开，疼得眉头皱起，但还是摇着头鼓励道：“你做得很好，嗯……继续。”  
青年也经历过，知道第一次的时候碰到技术不行的人会有多难受，但他也是第一次做Top位置，并不能像身经百战的男人一样做得那么完美，只能尽力去模仿男人拍的那些破处视频里的操作。  
他一只手玩弄着男人软趴趴的性器——男人以前拍摄的时候几乎就没有在镜头前软过，哪怕是射了之后也能坚强挺立到关闭设备，这让青年一度为他的天赋异禀而惊叹。但这个天赋异禀的男人这会不但软了下去，还半天立不起来，不用想都能知道他肯定是疼得厉害了。  
青年心疼极了，但他也知道如果现在停下来，两个人都不上不下的，只会更加难受，于是铁着心肠继续开拓，偶尔俯下身去亲亲男人的唇聊做安慰。


	6. 06

男人被人压着浅浅操弄了好一会，适应了青年的大小之后，性器终于颤颤巍巍地立了起来，便又开始发浪，尽力扭着腰去迎合对方，嘴巴里还要不干不净的说一些招人的话。  
“唔……全部进来吧？啊啊……好舒服……再进去一点，里面也想要啊……”

青年视野里全是对方白嫩湿滑的肉体，耳边还环绕着几乎没完没了的淫词浪语，阴茎被对方那熟红的肉圈紧紧夹着，穴眼里的嫩肉还随着他的抽插一浪一浪的卷上来纠缠敏感的柱头。  
他几乎被这种陌生的快感勾得当场缴械，咬着牙从这紧致柔软的销魂地退出来，忍了又忍才将这股蚀人的快意憋了回去，然后重新顶进去，继续之前那样的一下更比一下凶蛮的撞击。  
男人这一身的老骨头几乎要被来了感觉起了凶性的青年撞散了架，叫得一声比一声响，双手搭在青年为了不让他窜到床头柜上去而掐在他腰侧的手上，双腿圈不住对方精壮的腰身便只能大张着悬空，脚趾紧紧蜷缩的样子与曾经青年被他操弄时如出一辙。

“哥流了好多出来啊。”青年空出一只手去摸对方那根令无数Bottom魂牵梦萦的巨物，指腹绕着敏感的柱头画圈，透明的腺液沾了他满手，“这么舒服吗？”边问边往深处狠顶了几下。  
男人哼哼几声，两只手不老实地动来动去，摸摸青年结实的八块腹肌，又抓揉了几下他软弹的胸肉， 扭着腰让穴里的肉柱顶弄自己的敏感点：“舒服……啊啊舒服……这里……”  
“这里？”青年由着人自己蹭了一会，似乎也摸到了些窍门，朝着会让对方的后穴突然紧缩的那点碾了碾，不出所料的听到了男人变调的呻吟，“啊，找到了，哥的敏感点。”说完，笑着亲了亲男人的额角，又开始了新一轮的挞伐。  
一时间，整个房间里只剩下两个人沉浸于性事的性感低吟，还有肉体相互撞击的湿黏水声。  
男人被干得脸颊潮红浑身泛粉，眼角飘着湿润的春情，穴道里自觉分泌的肠液混着青年兴奋至极流出的腺液，还有之前开拓时推进去的润滑剂，在活塞运动中搅和在一起，被高速的抽插打成白色的泡沫，随着青年抽送的性器从肠肉的缝隙间漏出，一些积在男人的穴口周围，一些沿着他的臀缝流下，洇湿了他身下的大片床单。

他们不知何时开始十指相扣，专注地看着彼此因激烈运动而汗湿的脸，情难自禁时唇舌交缠紧密相拥。男人放浪的呻吟被吞入喉中，化作细弱的呜咽，却不减情热。  
他们就像是两头被性支配的野兽，整晚整晚抵死交缠，用身体的每一寸感受着极致的快感……  
男人带来的几个拍摄设备被主人遗忘在了原地，没人去管，也没人去关，忠实地记录下了整晚一片混乱的战况，直到耗尽所有电量。  
最后的最后，两人相拥而眠，一夜好梦。


	7. 07

男人一大早就醒了，虽然仍有些彻夜狂欢后的腰酸背痛，但还是小心翼翼地贴近了正背对着他熟睡的青年，悄悄将人搂进了怀里。  
熟睡的猫咪呼吸略重，像是在打着小呼噜，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑容，也不知道是在做什么美梦。即使是忽然被人从身后偷袭熊抱，也只是皱着眉头轻轻挣了几下，没能挣开之后过了一会儿就安静了下来。  
男人舒舒服服地抱着青年假寐，像一头环着自己珍宝的巨龙。他的脑子里循环着欢快的情歌和好多句甜蜜的情话，只等着他的宝贝一睁眼，就一句句说给他听。

男人安静了一小会——其实也就五分钟，青年仍然沉在睡梦中没有醒来的迹象，这让情溢满腔只等着对方一睁眼就脱口而出出口成章的男人焦躁极了，他像条多动的狗子似的，一会嗅一嗅对方的脖颈，一会又亲亲他没带环的耳垂，扭着酸痛的腰隔着薄薄的两层布料用晨勃的部位去蹭对方浑圆的臀。  
他记得自己以前这么做的时候，对方被他闹得迷迷糊糊的醒过来就会主动缠着他要亲亲，然后在半梦半醒间撅着小屁屁让自己尽情享用。  
这次的事情发展过程也差不多，就是结局稍微有点不同——他被半梦半醒的小猫咪提枪日了个迷迷糊糊神志不清，满肚子的情话也不知道被干去了哪个爪哇国。

再醒来的时候，青年已经不在床上了，男人有一瞬间的慌乱，立马不顾酸软的身体，裹着浴袍爬起来四处寻找，最后在落地窗前看见了窝在躺椅里玩手机的小宝贝。  
他松了口气，也不再往前走了，就这么隔着一两米的距离看着沐浴着温暖阳光的猫咪。  
画面看起来十分的和谐、安宁，还有一丝……色情？  
等等，猫咪手上拿的好像是……他用来拍摄的手机？？  
男人不动声色地眯着眼仔细看了看，才发现手机屏幕里扭腰骑乘放浪形骸的正是他自己：“……”

年轻人就是肾好啊……  
男人一边想着一边默默后退，生怕招了青年的眼又要惹来一顿操。

“哥要去哪？”青年盯着落地窗上的倒影，也不回头，就像是闲聊一般随口问道。  
正蹑手蹑脚后撤的男人脚步一顿，身体紧绷，感觉自己被蹂躏了一整晚加半个早上的地方又在隐隐作痛：“我…洗……对！洗澡！”想了想又问，“要一起吗？”  
“噗……刚才还偷偷摸摸的要跑，怎么又突然这么主动？”青年的嘴角噙着玩味的笑容，转过头看着用浴袍将自己裹得严严实实的男人。  
“咳…那什么……”男人有些尴尬地抬手摸了摸自己的鼻头，“还不是怕你拔屌无情，等我洗个澡出来人就不见了什么的……”  
“不会的。”青年站起身朝着男人走过来，他身材高大，手脚修长，背着光投下的阴影将男人整个裹住，颇有种猎食者标记领地范围的意思。  
昨夜留下的身体记忆让男人本能地瑟缩了一下，但他很快反应了过来，挺直了老腰梗着脖子与已经长得与自己差不多高的青年对视——他们应该是势均力敌的，自己到底在怕个什么啊！

“我不会从哥身边逃跑的。”青年在男人面前站定，目光灼热。  
男人老脸一红：“那我去洗澡了。”  
话音未落，转身就要落荒而逃，却被青年从身后揽住：“我不逃跑，但还是想和哥一起洗。”  
“好好好，洗洗洗，走走走。”

“哥。”青年靠着洗手台，看着正弯腰调试水温的男人，在哗哗的水声中叫了一句。  
“嗯？”男人随口应道。  
“哥啊，哥哥~”青年又唤。  
男人回头：“怎么了？”正好水温也调得差不多了，便直起身朝着对方走去，抬手挠了挠他的下巴。  
“你很早就停止拍摄了，对吧？”  
“对。”男人的手一顿，“怎么了？”  
“也没有再和其他人约。”  
“没有。”  
“但是你跟我做了！”青年的眼睛亮亮的，有些兴致勃勃，“我是不一样的！”  
“是，你是特别的。”男人笑道。  
青年舔了舔下唇，笑着打出一记直球：“那我们现在是在谈恋爱吗？”  
男人愣了一下，脸上的表情突然变得十分精彩，有些不可置信、有些狂喜、还有些局促：“你愿意的话……不是，你…你愿意吗？”

“哥，这个酒店我定了一周。”青年突然说起了题外话，“本来想着，要是你激烈反抗的话，就干到你服气为止。要是七天还不够的话，就把你带回家里，锁起来，藏起来。”  
“我准备好了麻醉用药，车也早就停在了地下停车场里。”  
“我什么都准备好了，但是哥的反应却完全超出了我的想象……”  
男人：“……”现在的小孩脑子里都是些什么东西。  
“在我思念着哥哥的时候，哥也在想着我……”青年低头亲了亲对方，“真好啊。”  
“我愿意的。”他继续说道，“哥呢？”  
“我也愿意。”男人说完就要去咬青年的唇，准备来一个浪漫火热的法式舌吻。  
“等等等等……”青年偏头躲开，双手捧着男人的脸，“我还有一件事！”  
“……你说。”  
“哥之前在Twitter上说恋爱之后一个月只做两次。”青年严肃认真地为自己争取利益，“我觉得不够。”  
于是美人在怀精虫上脑的男人说了一句让他后悔终生的话：“行！你说几次就几次。”  
“现在，不如我们先来一发恋爱庆祝炮吧！”男人说完，嗷呜一声朝着他的小猫咪扑了过去。

“哗啦——”  
没过几分钟，浴室里就传出了他们双双跨入浴缸的声音。  
又过了一会，男人有些惊慌的声音传了出来：“为什么……啊……为什么又是我在下面？？”  
“哥想在上面？知道了。”青年无所谓地答道。  
一阵水声过后……  
“等等……哈啊……阿西…这里真是……”两个体型健壮的男人挤在狭小的浴缸里，男人跪坐在青年身上，双手扶着对方的肩膀维持平衡，“嗯啊……不是这样的在上面……阿西吧…舒服……”  
“哥好厉害，像是在咬着我一样。”青年扶着男人的腰动作，浴室中的水声和男人的吟叫组成了一曲二重奏，高高低低，激烈无比……

“下次……嗯唔…下次要换我做Top……”  
“好的哥哥，但是现在……”  
“啊……”

接下来，便又是水声荡漾，满室旖旎。

—End—


End file.
